Gotham Fire
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Owlman tries to escape back to his own world, and accidently let's in Azula from the Avatar world?  He'd have no other choice but to work with the Dark Knight and Mr. Freeze.
1. Rage from Another World

Gotham Fire

Chapter 1: Rage from Another World

Once again, Batman's notorious arch counterpart from another universe known as Owlman was up to no good, after recently breaking free from the Arkham Asylum with the aid of Mr. Freeze, the two villains were in the middle of trying to create a dimensional portal back to Owlman's world so that he can liberate it from the Red Hood.

"How long will this take?" asked Owlman to Mr. Freeze.

"About a few more hours, and it should be up and running smoothly" replied Mr. Freeze as he was busy at a computer console.

Yet before the two could start up the dimensional portal, a Baterang came right out of nowhere nearly missing the computer console itself.

"The only world you'll be traveling back to is prison" said Batman as he stood firm with the Martian Manhunter at his side.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't your goodie version of yourself" said Mr. Freeze as he readied his freeze gun, "this will have to wait."

As Mr. Freeze got his gear ready, Owlman was quite impatient as he wanted to escape back to his own world before Mr. Freeze could have the dimensional portal up and running. Mr. Freeze was too busy trying to counter the attacks of the Dark Knight and the Martian Manhunter to notice Owlman was already at the computer console.

"Come on, come on!" cried Owlman as he was working quite hard on the computer console to get the portal device up and running.

Meanwhile in the world of Avatar, a certain Azula was escaping the Fire Bender palace, having been locked up for becoming insane by her brother Zuko, she easily defeated the elite Fire Bender guards with one swoop thanks to her lightening bending skills. It was just then Zuko confronted his sister being backed up by Aang.

"There is no escape" said Zuko, "you are outmatched this time."

"That's what you think, when I finally get out of here, I'll have my revenge" laughed Azula.

It was just then back in the world of the Dark Knight, that Owlman had activated the portal to the world which he thought was his home world. It was just then that the same portal ended up opening right behind Azula to which she apparently didn't care where it led her, just not being behind bars in her own Fire Nation.

"Looks like this is my ride to freedom" laughed Azula as she leaped through the mysterious portal.

It was just then on the other side that Owlman thought it was going to get away by heading into the portal.

"Sorry to leave you behind" said Owlman to Mr. Freeze who was still struggling with fighting off the Dark Knight and the Martian Manhunter, "but I gotta run."

"Stop him, he's heading back to his own world!" cried Batman to J'onn.

As J'onn attempted to head toward Owlman, an odd spark of lightning came right out of the portal, as it was none other than Azula who created an explosive entrance to which sent the two flying across the room and literally destroying the dimensional portal that she had crossed into. As the smoke cleared, Owlman couldn't believe what he had unleashed into this world.

"You, what have you done?" roared Mr. Freeze.

"Finally, a new world to conquer!" laughed Azula to which she then targeted Batman and Mr. Freeze firing fire at the two.

The Dark Knight couldn't believe that he had to help out a traditional foe of his escape from this mysterious newcomer into his world. Azula kept the Dark Knight and Mr. Freeze at bay as they hid behind some boxes in the hideout.

"And here I thought I was doing something good for someone like Owlman" sighed Mr. Freeze.

"It seems whoever she is, she sure has a fiery personality" said Batman.

"This world will be perfect for my conquest!" laughed Azula as she then began to use her fire bending skills to destroy a wall.

As Azula soon escaped into a new world to conquer, the Dark Knight knew he had no other choice but to give Owlman and Mr. Freeze a few options.

"Alright, I am going to be quite frank with you two, you two are responsible for releasing this new villain into Gotham" said Batman as the two were being interrogated.

"Look Bats, all I was hired to do was to get this joker home" said Mr. Freeze, "not bring this stranger into Gotham. Besides, if Gotham deserves a certain environment to be in, it should be under an icy chill!"

"Hey, who you're calling a joker" said Owlman who was going to get into a fight with Mr. Freeze, "all I want is my world back!"

"Is that all you care about, yourself?" asked Batman to Owlman, "As much as I hate to say this, but we're going to need your help. You caused this mess, and you're going to help clean it up."

"And just why should I help you?" asked Owlman.

"Hey, it was your idea anyway" replied Mr. Freeze.

"He's right on those accounts" replied Batman, "Mr. Freeze, I am going to need your icy powers to put out this flame."

"Now you're talking" laughed Mr. Freeze who was ready for some action.

"Why should I join you, you should be giving me a nice meal" said Owlman.

"Sorry, but it seems like you'll have no other choice" continued Batman.

The Dark Knight was right on course that a certain Azula's first target was to take down what seemed like the main law enforcement group namely the Gotham Police Department headed by Commissioner Gordon. Gordon had received information about this mysterious woman who was allegedly from another universe already by the Dark Knight. The real reason was when and where she'd strike.


	2. Feeling the Heat

Chapter 2: Feeling the Heat

Azula was obviously on a war path in Gotham, her first target would be the Gotham Police Department, to which a certain Commissioner Gordon was keeping a watchful eye. As he gazed out of the window, he noticed the woman that fit the Dark Knight's description.

"Sound the alarm!" cried the Commissioner to his fellow officers.

As the police officers headed outside with their weapons drawn toward Azula, she began to use her lightning bending skills to destroy the guns that were in their hands. Then she used her fire bending skills to knock each one of the guards out cold. It was just then that she was confronting Commissioner Gordon himself.

"I guess your boys can't take the heat" laughed Azula as she was about to fire, fire with her bending skills.

It was just then that the Dark Knight shot a grappling hook out tying up Azula in her place.

"Time to put out the fire" said Batman.

"So, you think this will hold me" laughed Azula as she then used her fire bending skills to set herself free.

Azula then charged at the Dark Knight by firing lightning at him to which the Dark Knight soon found himself pinned down. Commissioner Gordon tried to help out, but Azula noticed him coming toward the Dark Knight's aid and promptly used her fire bending skills to stop his advance. It was just then that Mr. Freeze began to use his freeze ray on Azula to which she was able to easily dodge it.

"You brought him?" asked the Commissioner to the Dark Knight.

"He agreed to help out clean up a mess he created" replied Batman.

Azula kept on firing lightning at Mr. Freeze who also was then pinned down, to which it was then Owlman's entrance as he used his version of the Baterang which were shaped like owls than bats as some of the owlerangs clashed with Azula. Yet she was able to counter attack by firing lightning at Owlman who promptly headed toward a parked car as he soon was pinned down as well.

"This is a challenge?" laughed Azula as she then flared up her fire bending skills, "Time to light this city afire!"

Azula then promptly used a combination of her fire and lightning bending skills to target the police station to which it was then lit ablaze with her abilities. She laughed quite hard in a more sinister manner that even spooked Owlman and Mr. Freeze whom were mortal enemies of the Dark Knight.

"And yet, somehow, I kind of wanted to do something similar like that, except putting it more on ice" said Mr. Freeze referring to Azula's tactics.

"But it's time to put out the blaze, now" said Batman.

As Mr. Freeze got out from his area he was pinned down, the Dark Knight provided him with cover from Azula to which Mr. Freeze was able to stop the fire at the police station.

"Bah!" cried Azula as she wasn't happy about this, "It's time to take it up a notch!"

Azula flared right up with her fire bending skills and began to shoot fire at the Dark Knight to which Mr. Freeze quickly used his freeze gun to stop the blaze from reaching the Dark Knight.

"Thanks, I think" said Batman to Mr. Freeze.

As the two then charged in a counterattack on Azula, she had no other choice but to flee the area.

"I'll strike again soon" laughed Azula as she fired fire at the two and managed to escape.

The Dark Knight was disappointed that Owlman didn't really participate as much as Mr. Freeze had done.

"Is there something wrong that I did?" asked Owlman as he was looked at by the Dark Knight, along with the rest of the Gotham police force.

"This is a problem you helped create, and this is a problem I expected you to fix" continued Batman, "Mr. Freeze is ironically leading the example of that, you are not."

"Well, maybe it's because I don't care as much" said Owlman who really wanted to get back to his own world.

"Look there will be no other worlds if this woman gets her way" said Batman to Owlman, "you must understand how powerful she really is."

"Bah, I think you two should handle this one" said Owlman as he was trying to leave.

"But if we don't succeed in stopping her, Mr. Freeze won't be able to help you send yourself home" continued Batman.

"Hmm, maybe you have a point there" said Owlman, "but when do we know when she'd strike next?"

The scene changes to the Joker's hideout, to which the Joker himself was watching reports on how the mysterious woman was setting the police station on fire.

"Bah, I wanted to really do that!" cried the Joker as he couldn't believe what a scene of carnage it was on television, "But Bats never let's me get that extreme."

"What do you want us to do about this woman boss?" asked one of his clownish thug.

"She's bound to come my way soon enough" laughed the Joker, "I think it's time for me to bring it up a notch."

Azula was making her move indeed, her latest target was a bank to which at first the tellers thought she wanted money, yet when she was given the currency, none of it looked familiar.

"You call this currency?" roared Azula, "I'd rather have gold instead!"

She then flared up her fire bending skills, to which it was just then that the Joker rammed into the scene with his truck, and his gang of clownish thugs.

"So, you think you can just walk into any man's territory and take it from him?" laughed the Joker, "Well, I am going to show you a thing or two about respect."

But as the Joker was going to engage with Azula, the Batmobile came running in with Owlman and Mr. Freeze in the back of the Batmobile.

"Don't do it, you don't know what you're up against" said Batman.

"Sorry Bats, but she's in my territory" laughed the Joker, "and I got to make a statement or two!"


	3. A Hot Fiery Joke

Chapter 3: A Hot Fiery Joke

It was just between the Joker and Azula, to which the Joker felt Azula was too much on his own turf.

"You look a little bit hot, why not we put your flames out?" laughed the Joker as he signaled two thuggish clowns to approach her.

As the two thuggish clowns came toward Azula, Azula fired up her fire bending skills, and began to literally shoot fireballs at the two clownish thugs who ran off.

"Gee, and I thought they were really going to do it" sighed the Joker.

"Don't you see" said Batman to the Joker, "she's too powerful, even for you to face alone."

"Bah, I don't need your help Bats, I can handle this on my own" laughed the Joker.

But as the Joker continued to fight with Azula, Batman felt uneasy with the Joker continuing his trend against Azula. Mr. Freeze was ready to intervene in a split second, yet he was blocked by some of the Joker's own thuggish clowns.

"No way, this is our boss's fight!" roared the thuggish clown to Mr. Freeze.

"I suggest it is you who should step aside" said Mr. Freeze.

The clownish thugs chuckled with joy, thinking that Mr. Freeze was ever a big threat to them. Sadly, they were mistaken as he was an obvious threat, to which he had no problem knocking one of the thugs out cold with one punch to the face, and another to the other thuggish clown.

"Let's put this fire disaster on ice" said Mr. Freeze as he was trying to aim his freeze gun at Azula.

Yet as the Joker and Azula continued to fight each other, it became quite harder for Mr. Freeze to concentrate. It was such an intense fight between the Joker and Azula, that Mr. Freeze fired one shot of his freeze gun, only to sadly freeze the Joker.

"That's a freebie that I sadly wished it would have come at a later date" sighed Batman as he noticed a frozen Joker.

Azula then charged up her fire bending skills and began to fire, some fireballs at Batman, Mr. Freeze and Owlman who all hid behind the Batmobile.

"This is too much!" cried Owlman.

"Yeah, you're the one who fiddled with his invention" added Batman, "you haven't contributed anything to solving this problem."

"We'll see about that" said Owlman.

As Owlman got out of his hiding place, he provided distraction for Batman and Mr. Freeze to get into better positions.

"Now's our chance!" cried Batman.

As the two went out of their hiding places, Azula was too busy trying to shoot fireballs at Owlman, along with also charging up her lightning bending skills at him.

"Stand still!" cried Azula as she was trying to target Owlman.

But Owlman was able to dodge even some of her more vicious attacks on him. That obviously made things easier for Batman and Mr. Freeze to get into their positions.

"Now!" cried Batman.

Mr. Freeze then began to use his freeze gun on Azula, to which she found her hands frozen, and her legs as well.

"Now you're all on ice!" cried Batman as he was approaching her.

"You think you can subdue me this easy?" laughed Azula.

She then flared up her fire bending skills and began to melt the ice that had frozen her hands and feet. Azula then fired several more fireballs at the Dark Knight, to which Mr. Freeze rushed toward his defense, only to be hit with one of the fireballs.

"Freeze!" cried Batman who was coming to his aid in an ironic twist.

"I'll be fine, but you'll have to stop her!" cried Mr. Freeze who had fallen to the ground.

"This is the best you can do, just wait until I set this entire city on fire!" laughed Azula as she then used her fire bending powers to literally make a daring exit, yet not before Owlman could throw a tracking device on her as she was leaving.

About a few hours later, the Martian Manhunter was tending to Mr. Freeze's wounds, and repairing his icy armor suit.

"I must say, I am impressed for what my friend has told me about you" said J'onn to Mr. Freeze.

"Thank you, I just hope my actions here will get me a pardon or two from an elected official" continued Mr. Freeze.

But even though things were good for Mr. Freeze who was on the Dark Knight's good side for a change, Owlman wasn't at all.

"You know you really should have done more" said Batman he was busy at a computer console trying to find out Azula's next move.

"Hey, if you think I didn't do enough, here's something that should be checked out" said Owlman as he gave Batman a computer disk to which the Dark Knight inserted in his main computer that popped up the location of where Azula was.

"The abandon area of the docks" said Batman, "she's going to try to create a massive fire there."

"Then that's where we'll need to be stopping her" said Owlman.

"But I know she'd spot one of us" said Batman to which he noticed some extra Batman suits, "so why not make her think she's seeing double?"

About a few hours later, Azula was indeed at the docks ready to use her fire bending skills to light the place ablaze.

"This world should be very easy to rule with a hot iron fist!" laughed Azula.

As she lit up her hand with her fire bending skills, a Baterang came right out of nowhere, to which she cringed a bit holding onto her injured hand. She then turned around and noticed two Dark Knights were at the scene, one secretly being Owlman in disguise.

"Only you can start fires, and it seems it'll only take two of us to stop it" said Batman.


	4. Putting Out Azula

Chapter 4: Putting Out Azula

Both Owlman and the Dark Knight were ready to take on whatever Azula could throw at them. She began to charge at the two, to which they began to split up. Azula didn't know which way the two went, thinking that it was just one person managing to dodge her at every turn.

"Stand still!" cried Azula as she was firing her fireballs with her fire bending skills.

As she headed toward the cargo area of the docks, the two were obviously wearing the same disguise making it more difficult for Azula to determine which one to fire at first. The Dark Knight easily was able to throw some Baterangs in one direction, to which she began to fire her lightning thanks to her lightning skills at him, yet Owlman was doing the same from right behind catching Azula off guard.

"Bah, this isn't fair!" roared Azula who flared up her fire bending skills.

"Put her out now!" cried Batman to Owlman.

But as Owlman tried to do just that, Azula bursts out with flames, making it even impossible for Owlman to reach her.

"I am going to enjoy toasting your city to rubble!" laughed Azula as she started to become crazier by the moment.

She started to flare up even more, making it too much for the two who had to flee. It was quite bright as the entire city could see Azula glow in such horrific manner.

"I am going to make this city regret challenging me!" laughed Azula.

It was just then that Mr. Freeze was all patched up thanks to the Martin Manhunter to witness what was going on.

"What did I miss?" asked Mr. Freeze.

"Not much" replied Batman, "we could use your help."

"This is a modified version of my freeze ray" said Mr. Freeze, "I've upgraded it to take on her fire power."

"Good, we'll have no other choice but to use it on her" continued Batman, "think you can get it in position?"

"I'll need someone to distract her" said Mr. Freeze.

Owlman once again was sent as a method to distract Azula before she could turn Gotham into rubble.

"So, this ant wants to play with me?" laughed Azula, "Well then, I hope it'd get burnt quickly!"

Azula then began to fire fireballs at Owlman who was providing ample enough time for Mr. Freeze to setup his freeze ray cannon that he arrived with the aid of the Dark Knight. As the cannon itself was being setup, Azula was getting quite frustrated with Owlman.

"You are nothing more than a pathetic ant, so why can't I burn you to a crisp?" roared Azula as she then fired a large fireball at Owlman who quickly was able to dodge it making Azula even more upset than she already was.

"Anytime now!" cried Owlman as he couldn't keep it up so much.

"Got it" replied Mr. Freeze as he finished setting up the freeze ray cannon.

As Owlman was getting Azula to move into the area where the freeze ray cannon was, Azula was too focused on trying to target Owlman not realizing she was right in the target area of the freeze ray cannon. All Mr. Freeze had to do was target the cannon targeting Azula, and free her right in her place making her an obvious large block of ice.

"Perfect" said Mr. Freeze as he felt like celebrating a victory.

"Not so fast, as long as she's angry, we can't let her out of her icy prison" said Batman, "she needs a special cell block in the Arkham Asylum."

About a few hours later, Azula who was still frozen in the ice block itself was place in a special cell in Arkham Asylum which was really a large freezer to ensure that she'd not ever be able to use her powers again.

"Now what about me?" asked Owlman to which the Red Hood appeared thanks to the Martin Manhunter upgrading the dimensional portal.

"You're coming back with me" replied the Red Hood as he placed handcuffs on Owlman.

"But, we had a deal!" cried Owlman.

"Yeah, but you caused this to happen too" replied Batman.

"You're not going to hall me off to the Arkham again?" asked Mr. Freeze.

"So long as you keep your word on your pardon to the governor" replied Batman.

But as the scene was about to end, it changes to Azula's cell in the Arkham Asylum, where it seemed despite the cold temperature within the room itself, it sadly wasn't enough to really keep Azula in check, as the ice block that she was trapped in began to show signs that it was melting. Making it so that Azula might one day escape from the Arkham Asylum itself.


End file.
